


Two Breaths Walking

by Unholychurch



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, OC (Own Character) - Freeform, slight crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholychurch/pseuds/Unholychurch
Summary: First DMC Story. In general just a retelling of the third game with my Oc.





	Two Breaths Walking

_ Two Breaths Walking _

_ Mission 01: The Invitation _

__

__

Das schrille Läuten eines Telefons hallte durch den dunklen Eingangsbereich und störte die feierabendliche Stille des späten Nachmittags welcher über dem Laden lag. Das orangene Licht der untergehenden Sonne kroch durch die leicht verdreckten Fensterscheiben und erleuchtete den Raum spärlich. Ein kleines, bleiches Wesen saß auf dem massiven Eichenholztisch auf welchem sich, neben einem gerahmten Foto und einer offenen Pizzaschachtel, auch der lärmende Apparat befand. Es schien schwer damit beschäftigt seinen Kopf mit einem Handtuch trocken zu rubbeln. Es lugte unter dem Stoff hervor und beäugte das Telefon kritisch. Für einen Moment überlegte das Wesen nach dem Besitzer zu rufen damit dieser sich darum kümmern konnte, verzichtete dann aber doch darauf. Mit seinen geschärften Sinnen hatte er es sicher schon längst gehört. Es hoffte nur er würde sich beeilen, dass Geräusch ging ihm so langsam auf die Nerven.

***Geh doch ran, wenn es dich stört***

_//Will nicht reden//._

Also ließ es das das Telefon klingeln und widmete sich wieder dem Abtrocknen seines Kopfes, was gar nicht mal so einfach war dank der Hörner die ringsherum aus ihm wuchsen. Und diese waren dann auch noch so spitz das sich der raue Stoff ständig zwischen ihnen verfing und deshalb schon voller Löcher war. Aus dem hinteren Teil des Shops näherten sich Schritte und kurz darauf wurde die Tür zu den Hinterzimmern aufgestoßen. Das bleiche Wesen gab seinen fruchtlosen Versuch auf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf den jungen Mann welcher soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Dante, besagter Besitzer des Ladens, war nur zur Hälfte bekleidet und ebenfalls mit dem trocknen seiner silber-weißen Haare beschäftigt. Er wuschelte mit beiden Händen durch sie hindurch um das restliche Wasser darin loszuwerden. Als sein Blick auf das zerfetzte Handtuch in der Krone seines kleinen Mitbewohners fiel entfuhr ihm ein Schnauben welches zu beiden Teilen verärgert sowie belustigt klang. Mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen seinen umgekippt am Boden liegenden Stuhl kickte er das Möbelstück zurück auf die Füße, wobei es sich mehrmals in der Luft überschlug, bevor er sich lässig auf die Sitzfläche fallen ließ. Seine Füße ließ er mit Schwung auf die Tischplatte fallen wodurch der Hörer des Telefons von der Gabel direkt in Dantes Hand katapultiert wurde.

„Komm schon, schon wieder? Das wievielte Handtuch ist das jetzt, Loveless Blue?“, fragte er das bleiche Wesen und fischte ihm den Stofffetzen vom Kopf bevor er sich endlich der Person auf der anderen Seite des Hörers widmete.

„Sorry, wir haben noch nicht geöffnet.“, wimmelte er sie kurz angebunden ab und warf den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen zurücklehnte und sich ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel nahm.

„Es heißt Monad.“, widersprach das kleine Wesen zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal dem Spitznamen mit dem ihn der Weißhaarige für sich getauft hatte während es sich es auf Dantes übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen gemütlich machte.

„Ich habe noch nicht mal nen Namen für den Laden und trotzdem klingelt ständig das Telefon.“, beschwerte der Teufelsjäger in spe und lauschte dem zufriedenen, grillenhaften Zirpen welches Monad leise von sich gab.

 **„Du dürftest streng genommen gar keine Anrufe bekommen bevor du keinen Namen hast. Die Telefongesellschaft würde dir keine Leitung öffnen, wenn sie nicht den Namen des Geschäfts wissen für die sie bestimmt ist.“** , ein schwarzer Schatten ragte hinter Monad empor, die Ärmchen auf den Hörnern des Wesens gefaltet starrte 24Hours Dante aus seinen weiß glühenden Augen an. Bis auf den Farbunterschied und der Tatsache das 24 als Schatten im Körper seines Bruders lebte glichen sich die Zwillinge wie ein Ei dem anderen. Monad schielte zu ihm hinauf.

***Ich weiß, Sunshine. In einer Welt voller Magie und Dämonen ist es ausgerechnet das was ich fragwürdig finde*.**

Die Klinke der Eingangstür wurde betätigt und veranlasste 24 dazu sich wieder in Monads Körper zurückzuziehen. Ein großgewachsener, glatzköpfiger Mann im grauen Anzug betrat den Shop.

„Sind Sie auch ein Kunde?“

Es kam keine Reaktion. Der Fremde sah sich einfach nur um, seine ungleichen Augen streiften durch den Raum.

„Falls Sie mal müssen, die Toilette ist hinten.“, sagte Dante mit seinem üblichen Desinteresse in der Stimme. Jedoch ließ er den Mann nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwas an dem Kerl wirkte höchst verdächtigt. Und wäre es ihm nicht selbst aufgefallen dann hätte spätestens Monads Reaktion beim ihm die Alarmglocken klingeln lassen. Die wohligen Laute waren verstummt, er hatte die Augen auf den Mann fixiert und Dante konnte das leise, nervöse Kratzen seiner klauenbesetzten Hand auf der Holzplatte hören. Eine Reaktion von der er eigentlich geglaubt hatte sie Monad abgewöhnt zu haben.

„Bist du Dante? Der Sohn Spardas?“, fragte der Fremde schließlich während er seine Finger durch die dünne Staubschicht auf einem der Regale führte. Seine Stimme war tief und langsam.

„Wer erzählt denn sowas?“, erwiderte Dante in einer Art und Weise als sei dies das Lächerlichste was er je gehört hatte. Jedoch ließ sich eine gewisse Wachsamkeit nicht verkennen.

„Dein Bruder.“, entgegnete der Mann ungerührt als er seine Augen zu dem schweren, silbernen Amulett wandern ließ welches auf Dantes nackter Brust ruhte. Und auf einmal waren die Rollen getauscht. Bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders war es plötzlich Dante der sich anspannte während Monads Haltung sich gleichzeitig etwas aufzulockern schien. Das kleine Wesen blinzelte verwirrt und wagte es sogar die potentielle Gefahrenquelle aus den Augen zu lassen um Dante anzuschauen. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augenhöhlen schien fragend mit einem Hauch Neugier.

_//Bruder ?//_

Der Moment war allerding s sehr kurzlebig als der Mann entschied sich dem Schreibtisch zu nähern. Monad zirpte drohend wie eine wütende Zikade. Den Mann schien dies allerdings völlig kalt zu lassen.

„Er schickt dir diese Einladung.“, sprach er kryptisch und kam direkt vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„Ich bitte höflichst darum sie anzunehmen.“

Blitzschnell ergriff der Fremde die Tischkante und schmiss selbigen mit ungeahnter Stärker um. Sofort sprangen Dante und Monad alarmiert auf. Während der Teufelsjäger einen Salto in der Luft schlug lösten sich die mottenartigen Flügel von Monads Rücken. Beide landeten sicher auf der Kante des nun umgestürzten Tisches. Dante fing Ivory aus der Luft auf und zielte mit ihr geradeaus in den Raum, bereit zum Abdrücken während das bleiche Wesen neben ihm hockte und fauchte wie eine wütende Gans. Doch der Eingangsbereich war leer, der seltsame Mann verschwunden. Nach kurzem Vergewissern nahm der Weißhaarige die Pistole wieder runter und hüpfte leichtfüßig auf den Boden.

„Ne Einladung, huh?“, er hielt die freie Hand auf um den Pizzakarton mitsamt Pizza, welche ebenfalls in die Luft geschleudert wurden, aufzufangen.

***Physik? Darf ich vorstellen: Der Mittelfinger.***

Monad wollte sich ebenfalls an diesem Kunststück versuchen und bereitete sich darauf sein eigenes Stück Pizza mit dem Mund aufzufangen. Doch der große Moment verlief nicht ganz wie geplant. Anstatt den fliegenden Teigfetzen gekonnt mit den Zähnen zu schnappen landete er mit einem matschigen _Klatsch_ direkt auf Monads Gesicht.

 ***Ich würde mal sagen, Volltreffer, Sunshine.*** , 24´s Stimme war erfüllt von unterdrücktem Gelächter. Auch Dante versuchte sich um des Kindes Willen einigermaßen zu beherrschen – vergeblich. Dieser Anblick war einfach Gold wert. Der Kleine murrte missgestimmt und schüttelte das Pizzastück von seinem Gesicht.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Kann halt nicht jeder so cool sein wie ich, Loveless Blue.“, es war ein sehr halbherziger Trost und Dantes breites Grinsen machte den Eindruck nicht besser. Sein frisch geduschter Panzer klebte und triefte nur so vor Soße, Käse und Fett. Ein angewiderter Schauer schüttelte Monads Körper.

 _//Feuchttücher!//_ , er brauchte welche. Dringend! Jetzt! Den Weißhaarigen schien sein Dilemma eher wenig zu scheren. Er machte lieber Anstalten dazu sein eigenes Stück weiter zu verspeisen. Aber dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Monad bemerkte die Veränderung der Atmosphäre zuerst und suchte flugs Zuflucht hinter dem Tisch bevor wenige Sekunden später die Wand, welche zwei gegensätzliche Welten voneinander trennte, zerbarst und es im Laden plötzlich vor Dämonen nur so wimmelte. Sie verloren keine Zeit und griffen Dante sofort an. Sie durchbohrten seinen Körper mit ihren Sensen. Dantes Körper zuckte, Blut spritzte und doch kam kein Laut über die Lippen des Teufelsjägers. Monad beobachtete die Szene sicher aus seinem Versteck heraus mit mildem Interesse und einem Anflug von grimmiger Befriedigung.

_//Karma.//_

Da Dante aber nun mal Dante war blieb Monad nur ein kurzer Moment der Schadenfreude. Denn der junge Mann war, genau wie Unkraut, einfach nicht kleinzukriegen. Egal wie absurd oder aussichtslos die Situation schien. Der Anschlag eben war ein gutes Beispiel. Anstatt wie jedes gut erzogene Opfer auf der Stelle tot umzufallen trat Dante dem Dämon direkt vor sich hart in die Magengrube. Der Tritt besaß eine solche Wucht, dass der Körper ohne seinen Kopf auf den Schultern gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand flog und dort zu Staub zerfiel. Den zurückgebliebenen Kopf balancierte Dante inzwischen seinem Zeigefinger wie ein Basketballspieler seinen Ball während die Komparsen des eben Dahingeschiedenen nur dumm aus der Wäsche guckten als hätte man jedem von ihnen eins mit der Bratpfanne verpasst. Den Moment allgemeiner Fassungslosigkeit nutzte Dante natürlich um Distanz zwischen sich und die ihn umzingelnde Traube von Dämonen zu bringen. Hier und da ragten die Schwerter der Sensen dekorativ aus seinem Körper heraus und schienen den Weißhaarigen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. An einer der Sensen die mit samt Stiel in seinem Rücken steckte hing sogar noch der Dämon mit dran. Mit einem Austritt nach hinten befreite Dante sich von dem störenden Anhängsel während er seelenruhig auf die große, altmodische Jukebox zusteuerte. Dabei schob er einen weiteren Dämon einfach aus dem Weg und gönnte sich ein neues Stück Pizza aus der zu Boden gefallenen Schachtel. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tisch hinter dem Monad wohl noch immer vor sich hin schmollte. Derweil begannen die verbliebenen Dämonen erneut damit ihn langsam wieder einzukreisen. Der Kleine war in seinen Augen viel zu nachtragend aber Dante wusste schon genau wie er das Kerlchen zur Mithilfe motivieren konnte.

_//Jetzt pass gut auf, Kleiner!//_

Mit Leichtigkeit entfernte der Teufelsjäger das Sensenblatt welches aus seiner Brust ragte und schmiss es in die Luft wo es den Deckenventilator von der Decke holte der daraufhin in die sich darunter befindende Dämonenmenge propellerte und sie der Reihe nach um mähte. Insgeheim hoffend das sein kleines Kunststück seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Und tatsächlich lugte Monads Gesicht plötzlich hinter der Jukebox hervor. Die schwarzen Augen auf einen posierenden Dante gerichtet. Ihr Ausdruck wohlwollender als zuvor. Ha! Er wusste eben genau was er tat! Monad liebte seine Stunts!

„This Party´s just getting crazy! Let´s rock!”, verkündete er feierlich und drückte den Playbutton der Jukebox. Nichts geschah. Er drückte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Er drückte noch zweimal. Immer noch nichts. Monad blinzelte und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Peinliche Stille breitete sich aus und das bleiche Wesen wollte den Patzer schon mental abhaken, doch da schlug Dante plötzlich mit der Faust einmal kräftig auf die Antiquität ein. Monad zuckte zusammen und wich zurück, seine Augen erneut vorwurfsvoll. Die Elektronik der Jukebox funkte und knisterte bevor dann endlich die lauten Gitarrentiffs eines Metalsongs aus den Lautsprechern zu schmettern begann. Dante tippte rhythmisch mit dem Fuß und auch Monad ließ sich von der Musik mitreißen welche er in seinem Panzer vibrieren fühlen konnte. Er mochte diesen Song, perfekt um den ungebetenen Gästen die Tür zu zeigen. Mit der Pizza im Mund und den Riffs im Körper stürzte sich Dante nun aktiv in den Kampf. Mit nichts weiter als seinen Fäusten und den Sensenblättern in seinem Körper bewaffnet, prügelte er sich gekonnt durch die stetig anschwellende Gegenermasse wobei er Ivory gelegentlich als provisorischen aber äußerst wirksamen Schild gebrauchte bevor er die Dämonen durch sie Blei zu fressen gab. Den nächsten Dämon den er niedertrat zweckentfremdete Dante als Surfbrett und schlitterte mit ihm quer durch den Raum, schnappte sich Ebony im vorbeirauschen vom Boden und ließ unter ausgelassenem Johlen und Jauchzen ein wahres Kugelgewitter auf die ihn umgebenen Feinde los. Den Billardtisch als Rampe benutzend schwang sich der Teufelsjäger in die Luft. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er dabei einen Blick auf seinen Schützling erhaschen. Monad tapste in aller Ruhe durch das Chaos hinüber zur Bar und schnappte sich eine antik wirkende Kamera vom Tresen. Er musterte das Stück von allen Seiten und polierte vorsichtig die Linse bevor er sie vor sein Gesicht hielt und einen der Dämonen damit ins Visier nahm. Der Hell Pride beugte sich verwirrt zu ihm hinunter bevor ihn ein scharfes Aufleuchten aus der Linse der Kamera traf und zu Staub zerfallen ließ. Monad nickte zufrieden und widmete sich seinem nächsten Ziel. Um den brauchte er sich also keine Sorgen zu machen. Der Kleine bewegte sich mit einer besonderen Leichtigkeit und Grazie durch die auf ihn zu schwingenden Waffen hindurch und kämpfte neben dem Einsatz seiner exorzierenden Kamera unter vollem Einsatz all seiner Gliedmaßen. Dante fand es immer wieder erstaunlich wie viel rohe Kraft in dieser filigranen Gestalt versteckt lag. Der Weißhaarige landete auf dem nach oben ragendem Ende des Billardtisches wie auf einer Wippe wodurch die darauf liegenden Kugeln wie Geschosse davonflogen. Dante gab der weißen Kugel mit Ebony noch einen kleinen extra Anstoß sodass sie in die Flugbahn der restlichen Kugeln geriet und sie so auseinander stoben ließ. Damit entledigte er sich acht weitere Dämonen auf einmal. Den Tisch zerteilte er anschließend mit seinem Schwert Rebellion und nutzte die zwei Hälften um die vermeintlich letzten Eindringlinge zu beseitigen. Im Anschluss ließ er seinen Blick durch seinen nun völlig demolierten Shop wandern.

„Schon vorbei? Das bezweifle ich…“sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Die Jukebox hatte inzwischen nun doch den Geist aufgegeben. Monad versuchte sich derweil von der dicken Staubschicht zu befreien welche sich auf seinen Panzer gelegt hatte und beschloss sich dann nun vorsichtshalber doch mit seinem eigenen Schwert auszurüsten. Nurmengard. Der gigantische, von einer knöchernen Schicht überzogene Nagel hatte den Kampf über in einer Ecke des Ladens geruht. Das bleiche hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihn für diese Art von Gegner zu benutzen. Sollte der nächste Ansturm jedoch seinen Anfang nehmen so ließ sich mit seiner Hilfe der Kampf schneller beenden. Auch wenn ihr Zuhause dann noch mehr zu leiden hätte als sowieso schon. Die Renovierung würde nicht billig werden und dabei lief das Geschäft noch nicht mal.

***Sieh es positiv, Sunshine. Zumindest hat die Pizza es überstanden.***

Der Karton war neben die Jukebox gerutscht und just in diesem Moment in dem Dante sich bückte um die heldenhafte Schachtel aufzuheben entschied sich ein vergessener Hell Lust dazu auf den Inhalt darin zu treten. Der Weißhaarige erschoss das Mistvieh verärgert und fluchte leise.

_//Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.//_

***Dir ist bewusst das, dass auch _Dein_ Abendessen war?***

_//…//_

Dante schnappte sich seinen roten Ledermantel von Kleiderständer und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Ich seh schon…“, er betrachtete ein letztes Mal das ihn umgebene Chaos, „Das gibt wieder ein Höllentheater. Zieh dich an, Loveless Blue. Als meine Begleitung kannst du ja schlecht nackt zur Party aufkreuzen.“

***Sagt der, der regelmäßig das Haus oben ohne verlässt.***

Monad leistete der Anweisung folge. Trotz der lauernden Gefahr draußen war er froh nochmal vor die Tür zu kommen. Er lief hinter die Bar und trat ganz und gar in rotem Stoff gehüllt wieder hervor. Dazu steckte er sich anschließend einen kleinen Strauß aus roten Spinnenlilien und gewöhnlichen weißen Lilien in die Krone seiner Hörner. Seine Kamera befestigte er an seinem Nagel welchen er sich im Anschluss auf den Rücken lud. Dante schmunzelte. An den lächerlichen Größenunterschied zwischen dem Kleinen und seiner Waffe würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Straße vor Dantes Laden welche bereits vor Dämonen nur so wimmelte. Dazu kam noch das ein Blick auf die Fassade reichte um das Blut des Jungen wieder zum Kochen zu bringen.

„Ihr habt meinen Laden komplett zerlegt! Und ich hatte nicht mal Zeit ihm nen Namen zu geben!“, das Leder seiner fingerlosen Handschuhe knirschte als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er warf Rebellion in die Luft, wirbelte seinen Mantel ein paar Male um seinen Körper herum bevor er in die Ärmel schlüpfte bevor er die Waffe wieder auffing und drohend vor seinen Körper hielt.

 ***** _/_ **P** _o_ **s** _e_ **r.** _/_ *****

Zugegeben, der Trick mit dem Mantel war schon ziemlich cool. Ein bisschen. Doch dann rümpfte Dante plötzlich die Nase und stieß ein unfreiwilliges Niesen aus welches die ehrfürchtige Stille komplett zunichtemachte. Da half es auch nicht das hinter ihnen die Fassade noch weiter in sich zusammen fiel. An dem Punkt stand dem Teufelsjäger der Zorn offen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich hoffe doch schwer für euch ihr könnt mir das ersetzen!“, knurrte er, Rebellion auf die Dämonen gerichtet.

 _//Nach was zum Teufel schlägt dieser Hell Pride links außen eigentlich? Wir stehen hier drüben…//_ , Monad zählte neun Hell Prides vor ihnen. Acht von denen starrte bedrohlich und bereit zum Angriff in seine und Dantes Richtung.

**„Sorry Dante aber ich glaube nicht das kristallisiertes Dämonenblut eine hier akzeptierte Währung ist.“**

Dante knurrte erneut. Er würde diesem Abschaum schon zeigen was es hieß sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Tbc.


End file.
